


Hard Drive

by Jessa



Series: Out of the Sunshine [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, unsuccessful attempts to socially distance, unsuccessful attempts to stay broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Ben has ordered something in the mail.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Out of the Sunshine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472780
Kudos: 7





	Hard Drive

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess imagine they break up for a while again. And then a pandemic happens. And they're both kind of lonely and missing each other a lot. But they still live in the same place as before. Different apartments inside the same block.

“After you.”

“Oh, no that’s fine. You can go. You can go first.”

“Okay,” Finn says. “Thank you, Ben.”

“You’re welcome, Finn.”

So Finn goes first through the front gate of the apartment block they still share and tries to maintain the social distance while he goes, but it isn’t easy; Ben is very big and he takes up a lot of room. And Finn finds himself remembering just how big Ben really is. And not for the first time does he remember that. But he tries to put those memories aside as he maneuvers his box of groceries through the narrow space. It’s difficult to do and Finn knocks against Ben’s belly on the way past.

“Sorry,” Finn says, feeling Ben jump and twitch away in that way you do when someone you are hyper-aware of touches you unexpectedly, but in a way you're secretly hoping they’ll do. Finn smiles to himself and regrips his box, hearing behind him the voice of another delivery person.

“Oh, excuse me? Sir?”

Finn turns; unsure if this new voice - not the courier who’s just delivered his box of groceries to him - is calling out for him or not. It’s calling out for Ben, Finn realizes now he’s turned around and seen that the courier is still looking fraught and well-beyond Finn. To Ben. Who has just hustled past him so fast he’s already halfway back along the path by now, with a small Express Post package in his big hands.

“Oh,” Finn says to the confused-looking courier, “you… do you want me to grab him?”

“He just needs to sign,” the courier says, brow furrowed and holding out a tablet with a small stylus attached to it by a worn-out looking cord. Needing a signature. Ben has reached the communal courtyard already, and the foot of the stairs, beyond which is the front door of his apartment. And Finn knows he’s not coming back to sign. 

“Ah,” Finn starts, thinking. “You know what? I can sign for him. That’s no problem.” Finn reaches out for the stylus and tablet. 

“Are you…?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, smiling and nodding and looking very confident. “He’s my husband. We’re married. Same address.” And just for good measure, Finn winks.

“Oh,” the courier says, smiling back and looking relieved. “Well yeah, that is fine,” he accepts as Finn signs. 

The courier leaves and then Finn walks back along the path. Then through the communal courtyard and past the foot of the stairs to Ben’s front door, tucked in behind it. Opposite the wall-mounted bike racks. Finn knocks on Ben’s front door.

He and Ben are not married. That was a lie. But Finn knows a thing or two by now about Ben. Finn listens carefully and, eventually, he hears footsteps on the other side of the door. Slow and heavy. Then they stop. Then there’s silence. 

“Open it, come on,” Finn says, very softly through the door. “I just signed whatever that was off for you and now you know you owe me an explanation, Ben. And I know you know it. You know I know you know it.” 

“It’s just a hard drive.” Ben’s voice is muffled through the still-closed door.

“Then you won’t mind opening the door,” Finn says. “Because you know how good I am with those.”

Another moment passes and then Ben does indeed open the door, just like Finn knew he would. And Finn slips inside Ben’s apartment. And closes the door after himself. He looks across the darkened lounge and sees the back of Ben disappearing through the doorway to his bedroom.

Finn has a feeling. A feeling that began when they were still outside. When Ben hustled off, clearly flustered. Embarrassed. And Finn wonders whether or not Ben would like some more help from Finn. Just like Finn’s just helped Ben sign for what he says is his hard drive. So Finn gives Ben a moment to ask for help, knowing Ben knows Finn’s inside his apartment now. Waiting. And also knowing that Ben would ask Finn to leave if that’s what Ben really wanted Finn to do.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“So, how is your hard drive?”

“It’s fine.”

“Working okay? You don’t... you know… need any help? Setting it up?” 

“Why?”

“Oh,” Finn says. “I don’t know. Just asking, I guess. I know how you like help sometimes. With things like that.”

“You know something about hard drives?”

“You know I do,” Finn answers. “You know very well I know a lot about hard drives, Ben. And how to set them up. Just like how you like them set up.”

There are soft sounds coming from Ben’s bedroom now. Finn knows what they are. He’s heard these sounds several times before. Not from this far away from Ben. From closer by. He’s watched what it looks like when these sounds are made by Ben, while they’re both inside his bedroom. Finn gives Ben another minute or so. 

“But if you’ve got it,” Finn says, placing his hand on the knob of the front door and turning it just enough to make another sound Ben knows just as well as Finn knows the ones Ben’s making now inside his bedroom. “I could go…”

“Don’t go.” Ben’s voice is a little muffled. Finn knows why. And his voice is also a little breathy. And Finn knows why that is too.

“It just seems like you got that working, so maybe you don't need me,” Finn says, turning the doorknob again, but only by enough to make the sound once more. Because in reality, he’s letting the doorknob go. Finn has no intention of leaving. Knowing he’s about to cross the lounge room to Ben’s bedroom. Knowing Ben’s about to ask him to do that. And feeling his stomach tighten and his heart beat just a little faster, because of the prospect of it. He’s missed Ben. It’s been a little while. He’s missed Ben as much as he’s missed helping Ben with hard drives. 

“Please stay,” Ben’s soft and breathy and muffled voice urges from the bedroom again. "I do need you, Finn."

“Well, only since you ask me so nicely to stay, I guess I can,” Finn answers, making his way to Ben in the bedroom. Smiling as he goes and biting softly on his lower lip as he rounds the door and sees Ben, naked from the waist down, and face-down on all fours on his bed. With a very shiny new black dildo beside him and his hand around his cock. Hard and prepped, and ready and waiting, for Finn's help with his hard drive.


End file.
